


Tied Up In Negotiations

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Light Bondage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Emma's stuck, it could be a good thing, it could be a bad thing. It depends what the queens decide.





	

Emma twisted desperately, the ropes around her legs had no give, but she was able to lift her arms up by a few inches.

‘So are we in agreement?’ asked Regina.

‘Indeed,’ replied The Evil Queen.

‘Wonderful,’ stated Regina, a triumphant smile emerging on her face.

The Evil Queen matched her smirk and moved to slide a hand down Emma’s exposed thigh.

‘Please tell me you didn’t both agree to torture me?’ asked Emma, voice a touch higher than usual.

‘Of course we agreed, dear,’ said Regina.

Emma groaned, ‘Nooooooooo.’

‘Be quiet, or we won’t cut you loose afterwards,’ snapped The Evil Queen.

‘You’ll cut me loose?’

‘Eventually… If you’re a good girl for me,’ replied The Evil Queen.

‘I promise to be good.’

‘I’m counting on it,’ whispered The Evil Queen, before she turned to pull Regina’s chin towards her in a biting kiss.

‘Oh wow…’

‘Silence, Miss Swan.’

‘Yes Regina! Oops... Um… Okay, being silent now.’

*sigh*

‘I have a feeling she won’t be able to keep quiet, so be a dear and just make me come,’ said The Evil Queen, not being gentle at all as she shoved Regina back on to the bed behind them.


End file.
